Soldering of ICs onto PCBs is a relatively old art by modern semiconductor time frames. However, there has been a recent development in presenting ICs to the component board assemblers, called Ball Grid Array, or BGA for short. This is where the individual IC, already has balls of solder placed at each contact to be welded to the PCB. The process of placing the ICs on the PCB involves a simple pressing force onto the IC to the PCB while heating. The heat melts the solder balls and thereby mechanically bonds the IC to the PCB. Thereafter, the IC is lifted up off of the PCB surface, known as the stand off distance, to create a better current path and mechanical weld. Currently, the maximum solder ball heights achieved during the lifting step are about 0.025 inches; any higher and the solder ball will disengage the bonded component.